drakensang_onlinefandomcom_bg-20200215-history
DSO Начинаещ
Welcome to the world of Wiki editing. Visit Wikia Basics and the pages for generic tutorials: Sandbox Play around out with Wiki formatting and editing in the . Or type the following URL into the address bar, replacing the last phrase with any word of your choice: http://drakensangonline.wikia.com/wiki/Help:ENTERTEXTHERE Visual Editor and Source Editor Many basic functions of editing can be accomplished via the Visual Editor by clicking at the top of the article page. Edit text, add media, templates, categories, etc. from the menu bar options. For more options and precise editing, use the Source Editor, which can be accessed by clicking Settings > "Source Editor". The following article will address additional formatting used in this wiki -- attained through the Source Editor, using Wiki Markup code. Cheat Sheet: *http://drakensangonline.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wikitext *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Wiki_markup Редакция на изображения/снимки Когато качвате снимки, моля правете ги в прилични размери. Как се прави: Презаписване на съществуващо изображение: Please refrain from uploading duplicate pictures of an image already uploaded onto the wiki. If the image is of better quality than the previous version, overwrite the image of the same namespace. Access the image link (such as drakensangonline.wikia.com/wiki/File:Image_name.png) > click the "File History" tab > "Upload a new version of this file." All articles that use the particular image name will be automatically updated with the new image. Note that the new image must of the same format type as the original. Чести изображения: * * * * * Редактиране на текст Miscellaneous Infoboxes Templates help maintain uniform infoboxes. They provide a quick description of basic information regarding the contents of that page. Edit templates directly to make global changes to the infoboxes throughout the wiki; visit the templates tutorial for more information. Create new templates through the URL: http://drakensangonline.wikia.com/wiki/Template:NEWTEMPLATE The template coding within each article is be bound by curly brackets " ." Vertical lines demarcate the start of each new category. All fields are optional. For example, this generic template can be seen, and used, for basic items and consumables: Common templates used: Item: - Costume, Consumables, Pets... Infobox character: - Unique items Mounts: - Mounts Monsters: - Monsters Under Construction: - Under construction *...All templates Table Tables can be very helpful when organizing data into rows and columns. Review the basic description of table code for definitions and additional examples. Basic table markup: Formatting Styles: Additional tips: * When adding a formatting mark at the beginning of the row (such as a bullet point -- asterisk), start a new paragraph so that text is input flush with the left border. The wiki will not properly render formatting markup not at the start of the line (i.e. following the vertical bar). * Create new tables by accessing the Classic Editor, which has a dedicated "Insert Table" option. Click the down arrow next to "Edit" > "Classic Editor". * Sometimes cells size cannot be adjusted if certain elements prevent further contraction. Examine individual components for a possible cause. A continuous line of text is not collapsible -- break it into smaller sections, if possible, to force the table to more proportionately resize the table. * To place a table next to another table, nest a table within another table. An example can be found at this Gnob's Merchandise page. * Be careful when editing a table while in Visual Editor mode. Table markups can be unintentionally moved or deleted with simple keystrokes. Undo (Ctrl+Z) the most recent edit to quickly revert the changes. Problem solve common errors Revert page to the last version: * Don't be afraid to "break" the page formatting, all published edits are saved in the page history: Click the down arrow next to "Edit" > "History" > click "Cur" to compare to a previous iteration. The top of the page will show a list of all the differences between the older version and the current page. You can compare/contrast the changes until you find the cause of the formatting error or quickly revert to a previous version. Image is unintentionally flush to the right side: * The default position after uploading an image is a thumbnail, floating on the right side. If this is not the intended position, reconfigure the properties of the image by removing the "thumb" tag and place any other preference, if desired. Text is wrapping around a header or image: * Check for "left" or "right" modifiers that cause text to wrap around this "floating" object. Objects appear in monospace font and a boxed border: * If a blank space is left open at the start of a new line, the following text will be set apart in its own block to maintain its formatting. This may also be used intentionally. The effects are similar to the markup. example Syntax automatically changes after publishing the page: * Editing solely in Source Editor and following proper wiki markup, at all times, will minimize these auto-corrections. Most changes are innocuous and should not affect the final look of the page. However, if you find excessive, unnecessary formatting code, please clean up the article for future editors. The wiki is not updating to the newest version of the page: * Sometimes you will retrieve a cached version of a wiki page. Purge to force the wiki servers to remove the cached version (saved on your browser) and reload with the latest version. You can do this by clicking the clock&calendar at the top-right of the page, or use your browser cache-clearing shortcut: ** Internet Explorer: hold down the Ctrl key and click the Reload button, or press Ctrl+F5. **''Firefox'': hold down the Shift key while clicking Reload; alternatively press Ctrl+F5 or Ctrl-Shift-R. **''Opera users have to clear their caches through Tools→Preferences **''Konqueror ''and ''Safari ''users can just click the Reload button. **''Chrome: press Ctrl+F5 or Shift+F5 Need more help with formatting? * Ask for advice from one of the admins/DSO community, search for an answer through your search engine or ask the Wikia community, on the forums. General editing information Unable to edit certain pages: *In order to better control vandalism, high-traffic pages are partially or completely "Protected" and can only be edited by registered Wikia users and/or admins. Create a free account to begin editing. Leave a message in the comments or talk page if you have any questions or concerns. Neutral point of view: ''' * All articles must be written with a neutral point of view. If conflicting views exist, both sides of the argument must be presented fairly. Opinions should be kept to comments, blog posts, and forums. Game guides may contain personal reflection of the game.and should be clearly stated, as such. '''Speculation: *The wiki is a fact-based resource for gamers. To the best of your ability, refrain from posting unclaimed statements in articles. Cite reference(s) and any supporting claim and add them to your edit comments. Speculation without sufficient evidence will be at risk of removal. American vs European English: ''' * Spelling and numerical syntax in either format is acceptable, but try to keep a uniformity across the wiki site. * Calendar dates should follow European formatting: day-month-year, 11 August 2011, dd-mm-yyyy * Time zones used should be clearly stated to reflect Germany time (CET) and/or the global standard time (UTC). '''Stub pages: Incomplete pages can be marked with a Stub tag at the top the page to notify other editors that the page is missing information: * Editors can expand on articles in the current list of Stub Articles. Remove the tag when the article appears complete. Unpublished (leaked) content: * Leaked images and content not yet available to the public is property of ''Drakensang Online ''and should not be published. Without explicit consent from the developers, leaked content will be removed and violators punished. Information gathered from the official Test Server is fair to use. Категория:Ръководство